Missed You
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: Sasuke really missed his betrothed, Sakura, after a long separation. D-ranks never were so fun. Non-massacre. Warning for Lemon.


Summary: Sasuke really missed his betrothed, Sakura, after a long separation. D-ranks never were so fun. Non-massacre.

Warning: Lemon.

**If you're under 18 or don't want to read about sex this is your last chance to stop.**

**.**

**Missed You**

**.**

"Aaah! Aaah! Sasuke-... kun! Please, stop!" Sakura gasped out between the hot kisses he rained on her lips and down her sensitive neck. The girl was squirming in a bid for freedom, but the slightly larger frame of a boy was pressing her hard against the wide trunk of a Konoha-native oak.

Sasuke swallowed her protests in a harsh kiss, which sent a delicious shudder down her spine. Sakura moaned and he took the advantage of her opened mouth to slip his tongue inside, drawing out her own, shier glossa into a heated exchange. She caved in unsurprisingly quickly, arching her body against his in full contact, even as her hands grasped his scalp and roamed the strong shoulders.

The kiss grew slower, but no less intense, the tongues entwining slickly and swiping against each other as the two fell into the familiar motions they hadn't had a chance to practice in so long. But the impromptu make-out session instead of quenching the need, seemed to inflame it even further. Sasuke growled low in his throat, feeling the control slipping away from him as the tightening in his abdomen became downright unbearable. His hands ran down her body, feeling its pleasant contours and clutched her hips when he finally wrenched himself away from her addictive mouth and the hot air between them was filled with loud panting.

"Sasuke-kun... the mission..." Sakura mumbled but he didn't really listen, his attention drawn to her thoroughly kissed appearance. One look at those moist pink lips, her flushed, beautiful face and messy hair was all it took to cut the weak cord that kept his reason intact.

"Fuck it..." Sasuke swore. They had all the day to chase after that stupid cat. It could wait while he took care of a more pressing business first.

Sakura gasped and moaned when he took her lips in another ravenous kiss, his fingers fumbling around for the zipper on her red dress. He deftly pulled it all the way down and impatiently reached beneath the loosened clothing, going after those perky mounds that taunted him all this time with their plushy softness. He squeezed them wantonly, then, displeased with the obstructed view, pushed the dress out of the way, down to Sakura's waist, revealing her tightly bound chest.

"Ahh... no, you'll ruin it..." Sakura muttered as his nails ripped and pulled at the bindings in a crazed rush to get them off and see the treasures hidden underneath. Her weak objections ceased when his tongue drew a fiery path down her neck and into the creamy cleavage before arriving at the hardened peak which was then enveloped by a hot, suckling mouth. She arched her chest, wanting more of his attention and Sasuke gladly gave it with broad strokes and teasing flicks of his tongue on her sensitive breasts.

But even that wasn't enough to satisfy the growing urge inside him.

"Sakura..." he rasped and ground his hips against her, letting her feel the needy hardness on her thigh. A hand pulling at her shorts made his intentions clear. "Take it off..." he demanded with a smoldering look in his dark eyes, which she returned with her own feverish one.

They were both far too gone and without protest, the girl shimmied out of her bottoms while the boy quickly unzipped his white shorts and pushed them to his knees along with the underwear. Sakura barely pulled one leg out of her panties when she was pinned to the tree once again. She squeaked in surprise, then groaned when Sasuke hoisted her up, the tip of his cock leaving a wet trail along the inside of her thigh before touching her dripping folds. The boy gritted his teeth and without much ado drove inside her narrow passage.

"Sasuke!" she cried out, euphoric with the feeling of fullness that she had been sorely missing during the past month.

There were no words to exchange between them, their every move driven by a desire as old as time. Sakura clung to Sasuke's shoulders, making crescent shaped marks in his skin even through the shirt, her legs wrapped around his middle, with her white panties still stubbornly dangling from one ankle and not falling off despite Sasuke rutting into her like a sex-starved maniac.

"More! Harder!" she panted into his ear and with a groan he complied, lunging into her wet heated sheath like a piston. "Oh yes! Sasuke-kun, just... like... that! Oooh!"

She clutched onto him, gyrating her pelvis into his thrusts and deepening every stroke to their mutual satisfaction, all the while moaning broken encouragements. Sasuke pressed her harder into the tree to free one hand which immediately grasped a ripe breast and brought it up to his lips. He groaned, knees buckling all of a sudden when she clenched her shuddering inner muscles onto him at the sensation of his first harsh nibble on her nipple.

A massive spike of pleasure shooting through his groin warned him of how close he was to the finish line. Sasuke squeezed his hand in between their pressed flush bodies and found a small, hard button at the apex of her thighs. He rubbed and pinched it insistently, redoubling his efforts to make her come first with hard jackhammer thrusts reaching the deepest parts of her hot pussy.

"Aaaahhh! Aaah aaah aaah, Sasu-ke!" Sakura cried out and trashed in his hold, her pleasure so raw and intense it seemed almost painful as she spasmed around him uncontrollably. He also couldn't last longer anymore and with a call of her name on his lips spilled himself inside of her contracting walls, which milked him to the very last drop.

Panting and feeling light-headed after experiencing such a great rush for the first time in over a month, Sasuke rested his head in the crook of her shoulder and relaxed against the warmth of her body, unwilling to pull away for a moment. Sakura petted his hair in long strokes as she caught her breath too.

"This was great... I really missed this... I missed you," she confessed softly and he grunted in agreement. He had missed her too. But the clan training had taken priority and, whether he liked it or not, he'd had to undergo it as the Uchiha leader's second son, resulting in no contact with his team and his betrothed for the last thirty six days in a row.

Sakura giggled, somehow understanding his non-verbal response, and pressed a small kiss to his brow, but Sasuke immediately followed up and drew her into a slow, sensuous kiss that made her feel like she was walking on clouds.

Finally, they pulled away from each other and Sasuke eased his flaccid length out of her. He frowned at the sticky feeling and cursed, realizing something.

"Shit, I forgot the condom... Sorry."

Sakura smiled in forgiveness. "Don't worry, I forgot about it too. But it won't be a problem-"

"Meow!" A cat darted out of the bushes, startling the two lovebirds, who jumped apart despite their state of undress. It was quite unbecoming for ninjas like them to be caught off guard by a cat, but at the moment they were more preoccupied with the fact that the animal was their mission's target.

"Sasuke-kun, quick! Before it gets too far!" Sakura exclaimed, hurriedly putting on her clothes.

Sasuke nodded, his shorts already back in place, and shot off after the cat.

This time they would catch it!

**.**

"Sasuke, welcome home," Itachi said as he appeared right behind his little brother who was in the middle of trying to sneak into the house unnoticed.

"A-Aniki!" Sasuke stammered, whirling around to face him. "You're already home?"

Itachi didn't let him change the topic. "How was your mission? Was it difficult? It's quite late."

"It was alright. Just catching some cat," Sasuke replied with as much nonchalance as he could muster in front of his aniki's all-knowing gaze.

Itachi looked over his younger brother's unusually messy appearance – wrinkled clothes and scratches on arms weren't very alarming, but the shifty look in Sasuke's eyes told Itachi that his little brother was hiding something. And the elder had a good idea what it was.

"I see," he said instead, without elaborating what it was that he saw.

The unnerving reply got to Sasuke though he did his best not to let it show.

"I'm tired and dirty, so I'll be going," he gave a simple excuse, wanting to get out of Itachi's sight before any uncomfortable questions would arise.

Sasuke barely made a few steps when he heard one.

"Was the cat's name Sakura?"

The younger Uchiha briefly stiffened but it was enough to give him away.

"No, who would name a cat like that?" he answered to cover up the small slip-up and walked away, intent to hide in his room for the time being.

Itachi looked after him in sheer exasperation. He understood these were the times of peace and Sasuke had a lot of hormones like every other healthy young man, but it did not excuse any unprofessional behaviour during official missions, no matter how mundane they were. Was it too much to expect Sasuke to control himself at least when he was on duty?

Itachi sighed. It seemed that putting Sasuke on the same team as his betrothed must have been the worst decision the Hokage and their father had ever made. If Sasuke and Sakura kept their record up, they would stay genin forever!

And they were already seventeen, for god's sake!

**.**

**The End**

**.**

_AN: So I got this as a prompt on tumblr but I didn't want to write them having sex at a too young age, so I made them eternal genins, lol._

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
